Blackberries
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: ...stain your mouth.


The Germa 66's attempt to defect from Big Mom's ties went horribly wrong. Despite their powerful armada and superhuman soldiers, the commanders of Big Mom's crew were simply stronger and more efficient. One notable being in her group was The Minister of Juice Smoothie, one of Big Mom's daughters. She was a member of the Longleg tribe, and aptly powerful given her status. Her powers involved wringing the fluids out of the bodies of her victims, which are placed in a cup and sipped upon.

No one is exempt from this torture. Women, children, animals, anything she can squeeze with her powerful grip will be sampled to the fullest. When one looks at this technique, the first question to come to mind is…what does it taste like?

Every person, living being and so on has its own personality, likes and dislikes. The same applies with their 'juice'. According to a disclosed source, it's said that Smoothie has the ability to change the flavor at her will. Considering the overall theme of Whole Cake Island and Big Mom's utopia, it's likely sweet or tart, said flavors varying depending on the wringed, or possibly Smoothie herself. Children are unripe and not suited for drinking, except for in quantity. The hassle is not worth the reward. Women have the most variety in taste; however this also makes them the most susceptible to a rotten, bitter or sour yield of juice. Smoothie usually drinks said juice before a battle.

Men, on the other hand keep a consistent flavor. When performing a task ordered by Mama, Smoothie takes the time to grab men for her own glass. She doesn't squeeze them en masse, preferring to savor each and every sip to the fullest. The man in question is usually a commodity claimed after the objective is complete. Her technique for men is as follows: Wring the upper torso first, and then go for the legs spread horizontally.

Finally, the last are to wring out are the testicles. The last part of what makes male 'juice' the most savored and potent, almost as a garnish or the cherry on top of a sundae. This fate would befall the entire Vinsmoke family.

First was Ichiji, who had shown an air of smugness and superiority now brought to his knees by Smoothie's immense strength. He was wrung once, and only once. His juice was subtle, but underwhelming. Nonetheless, the price for betraying Big Mom's forces had to be carried out.

Next was Niji, who's obtuse brattiness and immaturity made for a more entertaining spectacle. He was wrung not once, but twice. One for the cup and another for his delicious tears. Smoothie herself licked her lips in anticipation and in satisfaction. Not surprisingly, the second son proved to be more tart and full in flavor. But the busting of his manhood struck her taste buds quickly and rapidly. At the forefront of this all, was Big Mom herself, laughing at the torture that took place.

And of course, with two, comes three. The reject of the Vinsmoke family, the bartending chef, the so-called lovecook, Black Leg Sanji was up to bat or in this case, was in no way to squeeze his way out this one.

…

Anyway, he saw the long, powerful legs of the commander and the overall feminine appearance and was instantly lovestruck, seeing his fate to be wrung out and feasted upon.

However, he made it clear that he wasn't affiliated with the Germa 66. Then he instantly jumped to Smoothie's hands and requested to be wrung out by her. She did just that, confused and put-off by his whimsical plea.

She squeezed every drop of juice out of him not once, not twice but three! Three times! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Every other time being more intense than the last, topping it off with a nice party popper courtesy of Sanji's now crushed meat and two veg. The longleg commander sipped Sanji's freshly squeezed juice. She almost dropped the glass.

"This juice…its flavor…its texture…" She was enthralled by it. None too surprising that a cook would have the best-tasting juice of all the seas. Anything else at this point wouldn't even compare to what she sampled. Smoothie put the juice aside and grabbed another glass, a thin long one. She grabbed Yonji, who was increasingly annoying and loud, shouting curses and swears at the Minister of Juice and wrung him once on his head, once on his waist, once on both legs and finally the ballbuster for last. She swallowed it down faster than The Fox after a legendary Man Show toast.

Next, was Judge and Reiju. Big Mom looked at her daughter. "Squeeze some of Judge for me," She demanded. "I want to devour the one who dares betray me!" Mama's rage grew more and more. Smoothie wrung Judge out to the best of her abilities, doing so vertically, horizontally and diagonally twenty-two times each. Last came Reiju, who was wrung in two smaller glasses, possibly being the chaser to the Vinsmoke cocktail. Smoothie grabbed Sanji's juice and Linlin grabbed the shot glass, along with her daughter, toasting to their power and influence, said attributes that could never be topped.

As for the Vinsmokes…it is unclear what their fates would lie at. However, among them was one happy, albeit dried out individual who was more than happy to have his body wrung out once more. Pudding came to the room.

"Smoothie! You almost killed my groom!"


End file.
